¿Sabes?
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: "Y es por eso que estás ahí. Sola, quieta, pensando en lo que eres, en lo fuiste, en lo que serás…. En lo que seremos. Hoy es otra noche, como las demás. Una de todas las que ha habido, una más de todas las que habrá. Y es por eso que yo estoy aquí, sintiendo como mi pecho se desgarra otro poco"Shinichi decide escribirle una carta a Ran.¿Quieres ver lo que se esconde en su corazón?


_Querida…_ amiga…,

 _¿Sabes? Puedo escuchar perfectamente el murmullo de la televisión puesto en un canal aleatorio, puedo escuchar el sonido de los coches al pasar en la calle, puedo sentir el olor a canela tan característico tuyo (el cual consigues distribuirlo por todo el apartamento), puedo notar la calidez de la calefacción puesta bajo la mesa..._

 _Y puedo imaginarte ahí, sentada, sola._

 _Tus ojos azules mirando la pantalla, pero sin verla realmente. Tu mente perdiéndose en otra parte y, por la tristeza que transmite tu mirada, puedo hacerme una idea de donde se encuentra._

 _Por un momento deseo acercarme a tu lado, sentarme y simplemente estar allí, pero sé que ni siquiera me notarías. Lo he hecho antes, ¿lo sabías? No, creo que no… Es difícil sacarte de tus pensamientos y más cuando son sobre…_ eso.

 _Me he dado cuenta, ¿sabes? Sé lo que te pasa en las noches, sé lo haces… e, incluso, sé cómo te sientes._

 _Te conozco demasiado. Te he observado, te he cuidado, te he protegido, he estado más de la mitad de mi vida contigo… Y es por eso que sé lo que ahora mismo está pasando por tu cabeza y, créeme, me odio por ello. Muchísimo. No sabes cuánto. Todos los días._

 _¿Por qué las cosas han tenido que ser así?, me he preguntado miles de veces durante estos tres años. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Qué pasará? Cuestiones que vuelan una y otra vez por mi mente. Es irónico, ¿sabes por qué? Bueno, mejor dicho, podríamos decir que_ yo _soy irónico. ¿Qué por qué? Soy un detective, amo los misterios, me fascinan, me hipnotizan… Descubrir la verdad oculta entre redes de mentiras y engaños, saber que puedo ver más allá de esa fría capa superficial… pero, preciosa, para esto no puedo encontrar ninguna solución, como digo, no puedo ver más allá. Para lo_ nuestro _mi mente se niega a trabajar._

 _Y es por tú culpa._

 _Solamente tuya._

 _¿Por qué eres tan… Ran? ¿Por qué me es imposible olvidarte? ¿Por qué no puedo concentrarme cuando estás a mi lado? ¿Por qué todo deja de tener sentido y solo estás tú? ¿Por qué… eres tan difícil de ver para mi?_

 _¿Cómo deduzco... lo que hay en el corazón de la mujer a la que amo?_

 _Soy egoísta. Lo sé. Y tú sabes que lo soy… pero no puedo ponerle remedio. No puedo oponerme._

 _Necesito ser egoísta. Necesito que me esperes. Necesito que pienses que volveré. Necesito saber que tienes esperanzas por mí… porque eso hace que cada día pueda dar un paso más, enfrentarme a todo lo que me rodea. Por ti. Por mí. Por nosotros._

 _Pero como te dije, me odio por ello. Odio saber que eso te lastima, que lloras por mí, que te cuesta más mostrar una de tus milagrosas sonrisas (aquellas que eran capaz de aliviar a cualquiera), que miras con frecuenta tu móvil esperando una llamada mía, que tus ojos no brillan como antes por la tristeza… Y es por eso que estás ahí. Sola, quieta, pensando en lo que eres, en lo fuiste, en lo que serás…. En lo que_ seremos.

 _Hoy es otra noche, como las demás. Una de todas las que ha habido, una más de todas las que habrá._

 _Y es por eso que yo estoy aquí, sintiendo como mi pecho se desgarra otro poco. Sintiendo como la herida de mi corazón se hace más grande. Sintiendo como mis ánimos, lentamente, disminuyen. Porque, quiera o no, mi fuerza se agota._

 _No puedo más, cariño._

 _Ha llegado un momento en el que siento que estoy en un agujero negro, donde giro y giro, sin saber muy bien cuál es la dirección adecuada. Los días pasan y yo sigo encerrado en la oscuridad. ¿Cuándo podré salir? ¿Cómo debo hacerlo? No sé dónde está el Norte y dónde está el Sur. No sé que es arriba ni que es abajo. A veces, no sé tampoco quién soy. La_ nada _me consume, me atrapa, me retiene. Y me es imposible salir._

 _Créeme cuando te digo que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, que me retengo, que aguanto… pero no siempre se es fuerte y tú lo sabes bien, ¿verdad? Todo tiene su límite y yo creo que estoy llegando al mío._

 _Ignoro el tiempo que durará… pero te prometo que haré lo que esté en mi mano para que sea el máximo tiempo posible. No te alejarás tan fácilmente de mí. No me rendiré. No sé de dónde sacaré la fuerza necesaria… pero lo conseguiré._

 _Volveré a tu lado._

 _Pero mientras… estaré aquí, otra noche más, otro día más, viéndote a lo lejos, fijándome en cada detalle, dándote animo cuando lo necesites, aguantándote cuando recaigas…_

 _Y ya es el momento… Un sollozo acaba de escaparse de tu pecho. Acaba de caer tú primera lágrima. Es mi momento. Debo ir._

 _Sé que no me sentirás, sé que hasta que no te hayas desahogado para ti no existiré, sé soy el pequeño Conan, pero por eso mismo tengo que estar ahí, por eso mismo tengo que estar a tu lado._

 _No podré ser ahora Shinichi Kudo, el estúpido detective, pero sí soy Conan Edogawa, el pequeño detective._

 _Y tú los tienes a ambos. Las dos partes de mí, las dos partes que me definen te pertenecen._

 _Para siempre._

 _No importa el tiempo que pase, ¿recuerdas? Espérame. Volveré y cuando te tenga entre mis brazo ten presente que jamás saldrás de ellos. Porque ese es tu sitio: segura y amada entre mis brazos. A mi lado._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Shinichi Kudo._

Con el sonido de los sollozos de fondo, Conan Edogawa dobló por la mitad el trozo de papel en el que había estado escribiendo. Sus ojos azules eran dos pozos sin fondo llenos de tristeza, agonía y melancolía.

Y, entonces, entre sus pequeñas manos arrugó la carta, arrugó su corazón.

Porque esas palabras no debían de salir, no debían de ser descubiertas.

 _—_ Ran… _—_ susurró y su voz se perdió entre el llanto de la joven.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y se levantó.

Como si fuera un robot, sus pies se dirigieron hacia la ventana, apenas dándose cuenta de sus movimientos. Cuando llegó, la abrió y una frisa fresca entró al lugar, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera. ¿En realidad era por el frío? No estaba seguro. El sonido de la calle se intensificó y el pequeño, por unos segundos, se regodeó en ellos, como si no existiera nada más.

Pero sí existían.

Así que alzó la carta y la observó minuciosamente, como si fuera una joya única de un valor incalculable.

Y, finalmente, lo hizo.

Ignorando la presión de su pecho y el nudo de su estómago, Conan rompió esa carta, rompió sus palabras, rompió un poco más su corazón.

 _Todo era mejor así_ , se decía una y otra vez mientras los trozos eran cada vez más pequeños y numerosos, _todo por ella_.

Y sacando la mano por la ventana, observó como los trozos eran llevamos por el viento. Cada pedazo de su alma, de su corazón, de él, ahora, vagaba libremente por el mundo, mientras él se encontraba encerrado en su propia celda.

Cuando fragmentos hubieron desaparecido de su vista, Conan cerró la ventana.

Cerró la ventana, cerró su corazón y cerró sus sentimientos.

Por un momento había sido Shinichi, pero ahora era el tiempo de Conan.

 _Ahora soy Conan_ , se recordó.

Y fue hacia donde estaba la chica.

·

 **Hey. Hoy me siento melancólica, como Conan y después de varias horas en el ordenador solamente me ha salido esto. Sé que es bastante triste pero... no todo es felicidad en una relación, ¿verdad? Y más si sabes que son ellos. Ran y Shinchi, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos... Ambos con un enorme hueco en mi corazón.**

 **¿Cómo me ha salido? Vamos, decidme.**

 **Como siempre, los personajes no son míos pero la historia (si se puede llamar eso), sí**

 _ **¿Merece algún reviews? :3**_

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo caso!**


End file.
